The present invention relates to automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to glass run frame assemblies.
In the automotive field it is desirable to have a glass run channel frame that easily attaches to the automotive door. Along with the easy attachability, it is desired to have a one-piece construction that may be readily installed into the vehicle door. The glass run channel frame should reduce the time of installation and be less operator dependent during installation. Further, the glass run channel frame should be of a one-piece construction and be able to be front loaded onto a vehicle door.
The present art glass run channel frames are generally of a multi-piece construction which are installed in stages into the vehicle door. This multi-stage construction requires additional installation time and is operator dependent. Further, these systems are not front loaded onto the door and require additional time and expertise during installation.
The present invention provides the art with a one-piece glass run channel frame that may be front loaded onto a vehicle door. The present invention also provides a one-piece glass run channel frame including mirror trim mounting capabilities. The present invention economizes time of installation and is less operator dependent.
From the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.